1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to live streaming of contents and services, and more specifically, to filtering contents and services being streamed live to client devices.
2. Background
The Internet as a global network for delivery of audio and video content is increasing in popularity due to a number of technical advancements such as 3 and 4G, which creates both opportunities and challenges to content and service providers. Providing live streaming contents and service without filtering is one of the challenges faced by the providers.